He Stephen
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: A Troyella one shot to Taylor Swifts Hey Stephen!I love that song to death!I love all her songs sooooooooooooo much!


_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving _

_But I know I saw a light in you And as we walked we were talking I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Gabriella and Troy were talking and walking around the Gabriella could think about was how cute Troy new sometimes looks could be deceiving but there was just some kind of light in didn't know why but she wanted her and Troy to be something more.

"Troy can we please go on the swings?"She ask not even saying what she really wanted to say.

"Yea come on Gabby lets go."

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Why are you my friend?"

"Cause I can and your a cool person to hang with."

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone_

Troy always had some girl throwing rocks at his window and would always complain about it to Gabriella.  
One time Troy got mad at her for no reason so to show how much she wanted him to be her friend she stood out in the cold all was mad at him right now for making her believe that she don't always have to be alone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs can you meet me outside?"

"Yea Why?"

"I want to see my best friend and i'm bord."

"Oh well Chads not here."

"Huh?"

"You said best friend."

"Haha very funny I met my girl best friend."

"Okay be out in a minute bye."

"Bye."

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else Mmm, I can't help myself_

Troy why do you have to look like a angle?Why is it every time I see you I wanna kiss you?I wish you could feel the magic i've been feeling since we met.I can't help if I don't like anybody else.I just can't help myself.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling So I got some things to say to you I've seen it all, so I thought But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

"Troy?"Gabriella ask.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Troy I've been holding this feeling back."

"You don't want to be my friend anymore."

"No Troy I don't wanna be your friend anymore."

"Then what?"

"Let me finish I want to be more than friends."

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

I can't help it the way he walks talks even the way he says my name. its beautiful wonderful I hope he don't ever change.

"Hey Troy."

"Yea?"

"I don't wanna be like everybody else.I don't want to break up."

"Good cause I don't either."

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else Mmm, I can't help myself_

Troy looks just like an angle. when we kiss in the rain I just melt with it.I'm glad he now feels the same magic I feel.

"Troy?"

"Yes."

"I can't help if theres no one else besides you."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I just can't help myself."

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

Troy where are you?Theres a dimming in the street lights so why aren't you here to night?  
I'm waiting alone so why don't you come on out pull me in your arms and shine?

"hello?"

"Troy,can you come outside?"

"yea why?"

"Cause I'm all alone with no one to hold me."

"Now we can't have that,can we?"

"No we can't."

"I'll be out in a minute bye."

"Bye."

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons Why I should be the one you choose All those other girls, well, they're beautiful But would they write a song for you? _

"Hey Troy."

"Whats up?"

"I could give you 50 reasons why you made a good chose on having me as your girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Name one reason."

"All those other girls are beautiful,but would they right a song for you?"

"Hmmm I don't know if they would,but I know you would."

_I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else Mmm, I can't help myself _

_If you look like an angel Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else Mmm, I can't help myself_

I love how troy looks like an angle cause hes my angle.I love how we kiss in the rain cause it just feel so right.I'm glad he finally felt the magic I was feeling I know theres no one else. like I said I just can't help myself.

_Myself Can't help myself I can't help myself_

_

* * *

_

**I don't think anybody has done this song I thought I would do this song!!!!!!!!Like I said its one of my favs!!!!!!**

**I'm not doing my other stories because I can't get in to them!!!!!!Sorry,but instead i'm going to do one shots!!!!!!!**

**So give me your request and i'll trie to get them done!!!**


End file.
